1) Field
The invention relates to a driving circuit and a display device including the same.
2) Background
Typically, a display device includes a display panel for displaying an image and a driving circuit driving the display panel. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels. Each of the plurality of pixels includes a thin film transistor (“TFT”), a liquid crystal capacitor, and a storage capacitor. The driving circuit includes a data driver outputting data driving signals to the data lines and a gate driver outputting gate driving signals for driving the gate lines.
Such a display device may apply a gate on voltage to a gate electrode of a TFT desired to display and connected to the gate lines, and then apply a data voltage corresponding to a display image to a source electrode of the TFT to display the image. As the TFT is turned on, the data voltage applied to the liquid crystal capacitor and the storage capacitor is required to be maintained for a predetermined time after the TFT is turned off. However, as the size of the display panel becomes large and a high speed driving scheme is employed, a signal delay may occur on a delivery path of a gate signal output from the gate driver. In this case, since a charge rate of liquid crystal capacitors located near the gate driver gets lowered than a charge rate of the liquid crystal capacitors located distant from the gate driver, there occurs a phenomenon that display quality is not uniform within one display panel.